


Until They Met

by theideaofwater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, First Meeting, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, aweekofkagehina, cosmos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theideaofwater/pseuds/theideaofwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aweekofkagehina<br/>Kagehina week Day 5<br/>Cosmos - noun. the universe seen as a well-ordered whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until They Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official post! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it

Most people go their whole lives and never see the sky. Sure they see clouds and stars and the sun, but they never really see it. They are too focused on their own goals and desires to see the beauty that lies with the scattering of stars across the indigo field or the majestic cloudy towers framing the earth and capping their lives. They look only for weather or temperature, never for the endless possibilities that lie just out of reach, just beyond the horizon.  


Hinata used to be just like them. He looked to the sky and saw obstacles to overcome: he saw the sun in his eyes and the rain on his skin. They were factors in the way of volleyball, only to be considered when they made it impossible to play.The clouds were his barrier, but were never contemplated, for if he couldn't reach the top of the net, what use was it to dream of the stars. So he kept practicing and looking to the clouds, keeping note of their plans for his day, vnever looking further, never reaching higher. Until he met Kageyama.  


Kageyama had been alone for so long. Stuck in the endless night of his life, he couldn't move on. Why be happy if the light would not shine? Why be social if they never wanted him around anyway? All he had was volleyball and he clung to it, practicing in all his free time, striving to be the best, wondering why no one else did the same. Then suddenly that was gone too. Thunderstorms over shadowed his life as the last of the light vanished with that one line “We won’t follow you anymore”. Kageyama was plunged into a pit of darkness that he would never emerge from, never to see the stars again. Until he met Hinata.  


When Hinata met Kageyama, the clouds cleared and the sky opened up. His ceiling vanished and he could see the stars. The impossible became possible and the world seemed limtless. He saw the universe in those indigo eyes, saw constellations in every fleck of light that danced through them. And he knew nothing could stop him with Kageyama by his side.  


When Kageyama met Hinata, he saw the sun. For the first time in forever, the world wasn’t dark and threatening anymore. Volleyball was fun again and he could see a future where he wasn't hated. The words “king of the court” didn’t seem to matter anymore. Meeting Hinata was like a new sunrise after a long winter night, erasing the dark and the cold, leaving only light and warmth behind. Kageyama knew that he would never be lonely again as long as his personal ball of sunshine was around.  


Until they met the world was isolated and dark. But the second they saw each other, their existence exploded into a cosmos of stars and moons, planets and comets, constellations and nebulas. And suddenly they could see. They could see the sky and the stars and the beauty each holds. They could see the earth as it turned and the moon as it traced its path across the sky. They could see everything. 

But more importantly 

They could see each other.


End file.
